


Needles

by Opium_Smoke



Series: Collared [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hysteria, May contain spoilers, Mentions of Blood, Parental!Maes, Psychological, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward discovers he’s not the only one with a hatred for needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> Rating: MA15+
> 
> Warning: May contain spoilers. Parental!Maes. Angst. Psychological. Hysteria. Trauma. Mentions of blood. 
> 
> Summary: Edward discovers he’s not the only one with a hatred for needles. 
> 
> Story type: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga x Kuroshitsuji Manga Crossover.
> 
> Pairing: None.

‘You bastard!’ screeched a small blond figure as it burst through a door and into the corridors, startling the people in it ‘There’s no way in hell, I’m going to allow you to poke me with sharp bits of metal!’ He screamed, tearing down the corridors, Mustang, Havoc and Falman on his tail.

 

‘It’s just one needle, Fullmetal!’ Shouted Roy, speeding after the young escapee.

 

‘You’ll never take me alive.’ The young blond dramatically screamed, clapping his hands before slamming them to the floor, turning it into a gooey, sticky substance, rather like quicksand. Roy and Havoc were able to leap over it in time, but Falman unfortunately skidded into it, sinking up to his knees in the viscous liquid. A look of panic crossed Edwards face as he bolted away from the scene of his latest transmutation, a thin jet of flames licking his heels.

 

Ahead was a dead end.

 

Cursing profanities that would make a drill sergeant blush, Edward dove through a semi opened door and into a deserted office, he backed into a corner, prepared to defend himself against the bastard and his subordinate. Seconds later Roy burst in, Havoc right behind him. There was silence as the two combatants sized each other up.

 

A furious shout broke the silence.

 

It took the two parties a moment before they realized that the shout had come from neither of them, but from the set of doors standing ajar at the end of the room. The same voice broke the silence again.

 

‘Needles are contraptions of the devil, and doctors his agents. You’ll only get an injection in me when I’m dead!’ The voice yelled, finishing in a screech. The two parties looked at each other, the fight forgotten as the same question crossed their minds at the same time: who in central headquarters could have such a passionate hatred for needles other than the Fullmetal alchemist? Walking silently (or as silently as Fullmetal could manage) they peeped into the room.  

 

‘Forget it! There’s no way I’m getting an inoculation. I know what it means, you can’t try to trick me!’ screamed the Phantom alchemist ‘Needles are evil instruments of torture! Don’t you dare bring one anywhere near me!’

 

Maes massaged his forehead in tired exasperation as he tried to reason with the boy. ‘Look Ciel, you’ve missed your last ten doctor’s appointments. You need to have your injections. Just a quick jab and it’s all over.’

 

‘It’s all over alright!’ Ciel replied, his voice growing shrill, the faintest traces of hysteria lurking under the words.

 

‘That’s all they ever said in the lab “You’ll go to sleep sweetie, won’t be able to feel a thing, won’t remember anything.” Lies lies all LIES!!’ A hysterical laugh left the doubled over figure, left arm hugging himself, while his right hand covered the right side of his face. His large blue eye stared at nothing, iris blown unnaturally wide as he backed away from the increasingly alarmed Maes.

 

‘Hah, ha ha! I remember it all, I felt everything! The pain! The screams! The nightmare made real! It was all me! His blood all that blood on my hands my face the taste of it-’ Ciel gagged, his right arm shaking violently, left eye still seeing something past.

 

‘”It was just a dream sweetie, a nightmare” It was a nightmare a real nightmare! I broke them, their minds, drove them INSANE the screams it was real it was real IT WAS REAL!’ Ciel was on the verge of hyperventilating, air struggling to get it while his lungs struggled to push it out, but the words continued to spew forth. ‘No limits no reality no illusion no BOUNDARIES I didn’t want to see to know to IMAGINE, it’s not my fault, not my FAULT! Don’t want to remember, don’t want to know, DON’T MAKE ME REMEMBER!’

 

The three eavesdroppers watched in bewilderment as Maes blinked in confusion looking round in puzzlement. He put one hand out blindly, patting the air as if he couldn’t see, eyes scanning something invisible. The silence was broken by the frightened whimpers coming from the hunched figure, half slumped against the wall in a corner. Roy started forwards, making it half a dozen steps into the office before he recoiled, blinking his eyes and shaking his head furiously. The Flame alchemist looked around blankly before taking a cautious step forwards then hastily taking several back. His sudden retreat caused Ed and Havoc to hastily move to one side into the office. However they abruptly froze in confusion and alarm. It felt like they had stepped into a dense fog, their vision obscured as if someone had put a black filter on the light and was rapidly increasing it. The trio rubbed their eyes, as the world around them became pitch black. In the darkness they could hear Maes yelp in surprise as he crashed into something. There was a moment of silence.

 

‘It’s alright Ciel. You’re not there.’ Maes’ voice reassured Ciel through the darkness. ‘No one here is going to hurt you. It’s all in the past. There’s no need to hide.’

 

‘Really? That’s exactly what they told me... in the lab...’ Ciel whimpered.

 

‘But this isn’t the lab. You’re in the intelligence department.’ Maes’ voice rumbled soothingly, a constant stream ‘Your desk is next to one of the windows. Next to Major Brodrick’s desk. Remember you were complaining about that cat that followed him into the office and how it curled up on your paperwork this morning? Then there was Sargent Nickleson who got turned down by Private Blackwood for the twentieth time when he asked her out for lunch. Do you remember the colour of her hair tie today?’

 

‘Blue flecked with gold?’ came the hesitant reply.

 

‘That’s right. See you’re here in the office. There’s nothing to hurt you here.’ The room became a little lighter.

 

‘What syrup did Major Brodrick pour into his coffee this morning?’

 

‘Hazelnut.’

 

‘What is Lieutenant Hanly’s latest obsession?’

 

‘Healing properties of plants.’

 

‘What was the last file you looked at this morning?’

 

‘The review for the Beckford inquiry into the mistreatment of Cretan refugees.’

 

As the questions and answers continued the room became steadily lighter. The tense atmosphere in the room seemed to evaporate along with the black fog darkening the room. The trio backed towards the door, aware that whatever had happened was being reversed and would probably render them visible as it disappeared. Havoc shifted uneasily, as Roy maintained his poker face. Edward on the other hand didn’t bother to conceal his puzzled curiosity. He opened his mouth to ask something, however it was at that moment Maes spotted the trio hovering in the doorway. Putting a finger to his lips he motioned for them to be quiet. Ciel now stood facing the window, head bowed, hands resting on the cool glass. His shoulders heaved as he took in deep gasping breaths, the occasional shiver running down one arm. The Phantom alchemist’s voice was surprisingly steady despite the shudders that racked his small frame.

 

‘I’ he said before cutting himself off ‘I…I didn’t hurt you did I?’

 

His voice was startlingly quiet and nervous in the aftermath of the hysterical fit he had thrown just moments ago.

 

‘No, just blacked out the room.’

 

The trio at the door couldn’t see the young alchemist’s face from where they were, but it must have had a sceptical expression to prompt Maes’ next words.

 

‘I just bumped into a desk. Should know better than to try moving round in the dark.’ Maes smiled reassuringly, before letting the smile drop. ‘Really Ciel, blacking out the room was the only thing you did. Everyone else is still out at lunch.’

 

Maes’ words must have done the trick, because the boy took one final deep breath before letting it out in a sigh of relief. There was silence for a few moments. Before Maes turned to face the trio at the door.  

 

‘Ah, Edward didn’t you get an injection today?’ He asked a Cheshire grin splitting his face. Edward just gaped at him, disorientated by the sudden change of atmosphere and topic. ‘Why don’t you talk to Ciel, here about it?’

 

Maes’ words galvanized the two parties; Havoc and Roy both lunging for Edward, the latter darting out of their way, over to where Ciel stood glaring defiantly at Maes.

 

‘He refuses to have his injection.’ Roy growled.

 

‘Oh.’ Was the only thing Maes could say in reply.

 

The trio of adults closed in on the two alchemists. Edward clapped his hands producing a stone staff; he may hate needles, but he didn’t want to seriously injure any of the adults. Well, maybe Colonel Bastard just a bit. It was a similar case with Ciel, but his alchemy really wasn’t suited to direct face to face combat, hence why he was in the investigations department. However he did have one trick up his sleeve.    

 

‘Sebastian, come.’ Said Ciel, into the silence.

 

There was the sound of the office door closing with a soft snick.

 

‘You called my lord?’ Sebastian’s smooth voice came directly from behind the trio of adults, causing Roy and Havoc to spin round in shock; they hadn’t even heard the other’s footsteps at all.

 

‘Yes. I order you to prevent anyone from giving me an injection, inoculation, immunization, vaccination, jab, or shot.’

 

‘But master, isn’t an inoculation supposed to immunize you against a certain disease? Prevent you from getting it?’ Sebastian asked curiously.

 

‘Well, yes...’ Ciel replied cautiously ‘but that doesn’t mean it always works.’ He hastily added.

 

‘Then I’m sorry master, but your wellbeing is always my first priority.’

 

Before Ciel could properly process what had been said, Sebastian was behind him one arm locked round his neck, the hand of the other arm pushing his head into the crook of Sebastian’s arm. By the time he registered the position he found himself in, the world was already fading into nothingness.

 

‘You’d best give him the immunization while he’s asleep.’ Sebastian said coolly, turning to Maes who was staring at him in bewilderment.

 

‘I thought you just did whatever Ciel told you to do.’

 

Sebastian looked at Maes impassively before replying. ‘I was created from a number of the young master’s desires. Amongst his top most concerns was someone to protect him and look after his wellbeing. I am merely carrying out his desires. I will await you with my master in the medical wing.’ With that Sebastian silently stepped out of the room, Ciel cradled in his arms.

 

A pensive silence hung over the room, before it was broken by Edward.

 

‘What did he mean by the “lab”?’ He asked, looking at Maes. The older man’s eyes darkened before he looked at Edward and Havoc, with a serious expression. Roy simply nodded at him.

 

‘I trust what I tell you now will stay in this room.’ Edward simply nodded impatiently, followed by Havoc.

 

‘Just before his tenth birthday his family was murdered. He was presumed to have died along with his parents, although they only found his father’s body. Just over a year later, he was found in the remains of Laboratory 8, which appears to have had secret basement levels. It was around about the time you had that “accident”.’ Maes replied, his gaze sliding sideways to Edward. ‘I don’t think I need to tell you why he was probably there. If you’re really that interested you can always read the report I filed on it.’ Maes scribbled something on a small notepad before handing it over to Roy. Edward took a peek and saw a single line of letters and numbers.

_AIL8CL5R190912171_

 

‘But be careful.’ With that warning, Maes left the room.

 

And the fight to get Edward to have an injection resumed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): After all the seriousness of “The Mercy of Illusions”, I thought something light hearted would be nice. I sorta failed at that. Well I succeeded in some parts, and failed in others… Anyway, as part of his back story, Ciel has a phobia of needles (for a very good reason). Now, according to canon (well technically, it’s the 2003 cannon, not manga), Edward has a fear of needles as well. So I thought combining them might be amusing. 
> 
> I also thought it would be a good chance to flesh out Sebastian's character a little, since he's not really a demon here (opse, was that a spoiler? I don't think so; you should have picked up on the words "his creator" in “Dog of the Military) and the nature of his relationship to Ciel. Here's another little titbit of info for you; that code actually does have a meaning; "AI" refers to alchemy incident, "L8" is laboratory eight, "CL5" is clearance level five, "R190912171" is report 1909(year) 12(Month) 17(day) 1 (report number for that day). Not completely made up at random, just a damn long code. 
> 
> Now I'm sure someone will be thinking "Smoky Opium, what was with Ciel's sudden changes in character? First he's having a mental breakdown then minutes later he's fine, what gives?!" Well if you read through the manga, you'll notice at times, Ciel seems to have a brief flash back, but seems to come out stronger for it. I'm mainly thinking about the circus arc, when Freckles takes him for a bath. However, there are other times when he seems to completely collapse, such as in the werewolf arc. I think it all depends on the "realness" of the trigger; the first one was via words while he second was a more physical situation during a time when his mental defences were down. 
> 
> In this snapshot, it's a combination of both; Maes words about the needles and the very real threat that he may be forced to have them. Maes’ last sentence obviously echoes what he was told in the eighth laboratory, making a hypothetical situation all of the sudden very real. I will admit that his mental breakdown happed a little fast, but it makes sense once you know about what happened in Lab eight (*Winces* I… still need to write that one. Sorry, it’s gonna be a long time). However there is a clue about it in Snapshot eight... buuuuut you'll have to wait a while to get to it, as it's under editing round three. Just in case anyone’s wondering; what Sebastian was doing to Ciel near the end, it's called a Japanese stranglehold. 
> 
> Conception Date: 27/12/2012  
> Completion Date: 30/3/2013  
> Secondary Completion Date: 2/8/2014
> 
> ATTENTION: I currently have a survey running to get feedback about what readers would like to read more of, as I start planning my publishing schedule for the first half of next year. You guys are extra special since, unlike the fanfiction.net readers, you get to give me more specific requests, so take advantage of it while you can. The survey will run until sometime in December and can be found at https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8687GML


End file.
